Overdose
by jaki411
Summary: Bella has had a life full of abuse and letdowns. Edward is a boy with a secret that offers her an escape from the horrors that plague her mind. E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Bellas had a rough life full of abuse and people who have let her down. What happens when she meets Edward the attractive boy with a secret that pulls her so far down she doesnt know how to get back up? **

**Characters are mostly OOC**

**I do not own Twilight! I only own this plot.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**OVERDOSE**

**Rated M**

**Contains detailed sexual and physical abuse. **

**Edward/Bella**

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

Two Months Earlier

_It was late when she got home and the lights were out. She couldnt hear anything as she walked into the house and shut the door quietly behind her, she made her way up the stairs to her room carefully avoiding all of the squeaking steps. She knew what would happen if she woke up Phil and it would be worse since she stayed out past curfew. It was hard enough to hide the bruises from her friends now. _

_She made it to her room with a sigh of relief, she had managed to avoid Phil's anger for the night. She would just have to leave early tomorrow before he woke up and everything would be fine. She changed her clothes and brushed her to get ready for bed. Once she was done she pulled the covers down and climbed into bed. _

_That morning she was woken up by the familiar sounds screams and breaking dishes. She jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway to listen to what was going on. _

_"Damnit Phil she's a kid. So what she broke curfew one time. What does it matter? She's a good kid. This is the first time in a while she has done something wrong." She heard her mother say from inside the kitchen._

_"So she broke curfew one time? Thats what you have to say to this? She's going to do it more if you dont put a stop to it. Dont make excuses for her Renee. She knows better and you know it."_

_"What if she had car trouble? What if she gave someone a ride home? Have you stopped to think of that? For once can you just stop for a second and think rationally. She is a seventeen year old girl shes going to make mistakes. What do you want me to beat her every time she does something wrong?" She heard how her mother's voice rose with anger but her mother couldnt see the way she tensed up at the comment about beating her. Her mother didnt know what Phil did to her when she left for work, she had no idea and she was going to try everything in her power to keep it that way._

_"Renee your being ridiculous. She broke the rules. She should be punished not defended. Your her mother act like it." She heard the sharp intake of breath her mother made._

_"I am acting like a mother. I'm being her parent and I'm saying that she is not going to be punished for something so ridiculous as breaking curfew one time. How dare you insinuate that I'm not being a mother to my child."_

_"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm telling you. She needs discipline and guidance and your not giving it to her." She heard his footsteps as he turned to walk out of the kitchen and down the hallway. She quickly turned and ran back to her room and jumped into her bed to pretend that she was sleeping. But it was useless because he suprised her by bursting into her room, swinging the door open so hard that it slammed into the wall. She heard the hurried footsteps of her mother as she ran up the stairs to her daughter's room._

***Graphic abuse: If you cannot stomach reading about abuse then skip this part.**

_She could see him standing in the door, he was taking shallows breaths and she knew the look on his face meant that she was about to get the punishment he was talking about. But her mother was home, he wouldnt do that in front of her mother would he? She got her answer as she watched him unhook his belt and pull it off. He quickly wrapped it around his hand and held it so there was one big loop of belt left out. Her body tensed as she prepared herself for what was coming next. He walked closer to the bed, she could hear her mothers screams as she realized what was happening. _

_Whack! She felt the belt sting across her stomach as he grabbed her arm to roll her over pinning her down so she couldnt move, she didnt fight it because she knew that it would only be worse if she did. Whack! Another stinging pain this time across her back. Whack! Whack! Two quick painful hits to her legs. These were going to leave welts but she had grown used to hiding them. More painful stings found there way to different parts of her body but again she just laid there and took it. _

_"Stop it! Stop it right now! Your a monster! STOP!" Her mother screamed and grabbed his arm to yank him away from her. That was a mistake. She heard the familiar sound of skin hitting skin and a crunch and looked over and saw her mother, she jumped up and ran to her. _

_"Stop! Dont hit her! Please! Hit me just dont hit her!" She screamed at him as she stepped between him and her mother. She felt a hand slide up her back and flinched at the pain that shot its way up her back. Her shirt rose up and her mother let out a startled gasp at what she saw. This beating hadnt been the first one that much was obvious. There were new welts forming on her back from the brutal beating she had just witnessed but there were bruises scattered up her daughters back some were fairly new and some were yellow and healing. _

_She reached her hand back and grabbed her mothers hand. "Mom dont. You dont want to see that." Phil had put his belt back on and he now stepped around them to go back downstairs to the kitchen. When he reached the doorway to her room he turned and said, "I wouldnt suggest you break curfew again or next time its going to be worse." With that he left her and her mother in her room._

She would never forget how her mother had cried when he left the room, her warm tears had soaked through her shirt as her mother cried on her shoulder. She had picked her mother up and and halfway carried her to the bathroom to clean her up. She had wiped the blood from her face and applied makeup to the bruise that was forming. She tried to give her mother a reassuring smile and tell her that it was okay but her mother just cried harder.

After that her mother had sent her to stay with her aunt Esme in Forks, Washington. Her aunt was a sweet woman with a warm personality who would help anyone she met but if you pissed her off there would be hell to pay. She liked her aunt and had always loved visiting her as a child but when her father died and her mother had met Phil and later moved in with him they had stopped visiting their family. Her aunt had welcomed her with open arms and had even redecorated a whole room just for her. She could already feel herself beginning to get comfortable. They agreed that she would finish school at the high school that was down the street and everything was already taken care of and she would start that monday.

Now she was already used to the routine of the school day and had made new friends and had gotten comfortable with her aunt. She no longer felt scared at going to the place that she called home because she knew that when she got there her aunt would be waiting and they would sit and hang otu and talk about their days, there was never any yelling or arguing. Then they would get up and cook dinner together unless she had a lot of homework. She loved being with her aunt and was glad that she had been sent to stay here. But there were still some times when she missed her mother.

Tonight though was not one of those times and as she sat on the couch with her aunt right next to her with a bowl of popcorn she realized that this was the life that she had wished she had. Just living care free with someone else to help you out and care for you. She didnt want to go to bed, but it was getting close to that time. Night time frightened her, she would often have nightmares about Phil and sometimes they would be so bad that she would wake her aunt up by screaming.

"I think I'm gonna go ahead up to bed now Aunt Esme." She said standing up from the couch and leaning down to give her aunt a kiss on the cheek goodnight.

"Alright honey. Goodnight and have good dreams tonight." Her aunt said as she gave her a smile. She returned her smile and headed up the stairs to go to sleep. After a shower and brushing her teeth she laid down to curl up into her covers and drift off into a deep sleep.

She was standing in the middle of her stairs back at her old home that she lived in with her mom and Phil. She could see them in the living room arguing, suddenly her mother slapped him across the face and yells something at him that she cant hear. She watches as Phil raises his hand to her mothers throat and wraps his fingers tighly around it choking her. She watches as her mother gasps for breath and her face turns red, she was scared but Phil had done that to her before as a scare tactic so she knew at any moment he would stop, but after a few seconds she realized that he wasnt.

"Stop!" She screamed but they didnt hear her. "Please! Stop!" She watched as her mother's body went limp and Phil dropped her to the ground. He stood there for a second and stared at what he had done. She looked to and saw the lifeless eyes of her mother as she lay on the floor not breathing.

"I hate you!" She screamed at him but he didnt look at her. "You heartless bastard I hate you!" She ran to where he was standing in front of her mother's body and swung her fist but it went straight through him. She stumbled forward off balance and then fell. She could hear a voice screaming her name and then the dream disappeared and the vision of her room came into focus as she became fully awake. Her aunt was standing over her with a worried expression on her face, in her hand was a glass of hot chocolate with the mini marshmallows floating at the top like she liked it.

Her aunt slid her way into the covers and grabbed her cup off of the dresser next to her bed. "What was it about this time honey?" Her aunt asked as she settled herself in next to her.

"He killed her. I couldnt do anything to stop him and he just killed her." She heard the sound of the glass hitting the table as she sat it down and leaned over to wrap her arms around her niece, she ran her hand over her hair to calm her down.

"Oh honey dont worry about your mama she safe. Phil is gone anyway. He wont hurt her." She stayed up the rest of the night thinking about her dream and how comforting it was to have her aunt there with her to take care of her while her aunt was passed out next to her.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Ok let me know what you think about this story. Should I continue? Is there anything I should change? **

**I would like my readers to vote whether or not I should continue with this story because I cant make up my mind.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellas had a rough life full of abuse and people who have let her down. What happens when she meets Edward the attractive boy with a secret that pulls her so far down she doesnt know how to get back up? **

**Characters are mostly OOC**

**I do not own Twilight! I only own this plot.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**OVERDOSE**

**Rated M**

**Contains detailed sexual and physical abuse. **

**Edward/Bella**

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

Bella sat at her desk half listening to Mr. Banner go on and on about the phases of mitosis. This was her least favorite class of the day, the teacher was boring and could never catch the attention of his students, she had already learned most of the things he was teaching, and on top of all of that there ws no window to stare out of for amusement. She couldnt look out and see who's car she could recognize, or glance out to see if anyone was skipping class, or even look out to check to see if there was life outside of the boring classroom that smelled heavily of cleaning supplies.

At least Arizona was exciting when it came down to school. She could always rely on her friends to be there and make the day that much better but here she had no one but her aunt Esme and a small group of friends that didnt even genuinely like her. Mike just wanted to get in her pants she could tell that from the moment she met him. His blonde hair wet from the never ending rain storm that was normal for the weather in Forks and he had come up behind her to ask her if she needed help finding her classes. From then on he would come up to her in the hallway and throw his arm over her shoulder and hug her during lunch. She hated that, she didnt like to be touched and he always seemed to be doing that.

The other people that called themselves her friends were just as bad but in different ways. Jessica wanted to be with Mike but he just couldnt seem to notice or at least he pretended not to. She would get bitchy with her sometimes because of her petty jealousy at the way Mike noticed her. Eric and Tyler were the funny ones but they didnt really pay that much attention to her, she could tell from the way they acted towards her that she wasnt accepted by them. Though out of everyone there Angela was the most genuine, she seemed to have a heart of gold. She was so sweet and nice to everyone, if she had to call anyone one of them her friend it would be Angela.

She ws interrupted from her thoughts when the door opened and in walked in a boy that looked like some male model that just walked off a runway. His hair was almost a coppery color and was messed up to perfection, the perfectly made bed head look. He had defined features that looked almost as if they were sculpted and bright green eyes that seemed to look right through everyone in the room. His eyes locked with hers for a few seconds before he looked away.

"Well Mr. Cullen it's nice to finally have you grace us with your presence." Mr. Banner said taking the note from the boys hand. "Go take your seat next to Miss Swan." She almost had a heart attack at that moment. _He was going to be sitting next to her?_ Great. It ws already hard enough to pay attention to Mr. Banner talking.

He slid the stool back and took his seat next to her, only then did she notice the strange dullness to his skin. When he looked over at her she saw that he had dark circles under his eyes that made it look as if he hadnt slept in days and his lips were cracked and chapped. Subtle imperfections. Like a tiny rip in a beautiful painting.

She hadnt realized she was staring until Mr. Banner called on her. "What?"

"What is the second phase of mitosis?" She almost rolled her eyes at the simplicity of the question.

"Interphase." She responded without giving it a second thought. She had been through this torture before so it came easy to her.

"Good." He said before giving her one last irritated look before he turned to write something on the board. A few minutes later the bell rang to change classes and the boy sitting next to her jumped out of his seat and practically ran out of the room. She wondered why he was in such a hurry but that thought left her mind a she walked into her favorite class. English.

At lunch she sat at her usual table but there was something diffrent about today, she noticed several tables full of people whispering and pointing to another table. It seemed that whatever they were whispering was about the boy from biology. He sat at a table with two other people looking anxious, his leg was bouncing a mile a minute and he kept looking toward the door. The two others at the table looked tired and they had the same dull skin and dark circles as the boy.

Jessica must have noticed my intense staring because she spoke up next to me. "The really really hot one is Edward Cullen, the short black haired girl is Alice Brandon, and the blonde guy is Jasper Whitlock." I turned to look at her.

"Are they new?" She asked, her curiousity about the copper haired boy ws growing by the second.

"They've been here longer than you but yes they are relevantly new." She responded without looking at her as she played with a tomato in her salad.

"It's wierd. They all moved here together. No parents. Just them, they all live together." _Was that even legal?_

"Why havent they been here?" She had been in the school for a little over a month now and had never seen those people before in her life.

"No one knows. They just stopped coming to school, they've been gone since a week before you showed up." Wow. Thats a long time to be out of school.

"I'm too busy to waste my time worrying about their lives though I have prom to worry about. Do you think Mike might ask me to go with him?" She asked hopefully. She couldnt understand why this girl was so obsessed with Mike and she doubted that Mike would even think of asking her, she didnt even think he knew that Jessica liked him.

After surviving gym class she made her way out to the car that Esme had gotten for her. It was a silver 2007 Honda Accord Coupe she had been upset at first that Esme had bought her a car because she didnt want Esme spending large amounts of money on her but no matter how much arguing she did she couldnt get out of it, Esme had flat out refused to take it back.

She opened the door and threw her bag in the back seat. Just before she climbed in to leave she noticed a shiny silver Volve that had not been there before and looked over to see the copper haired boy that she now knew to be Edward Cullen standing by his car staring at her. He gave her a crooked smile before putting on his sunglasses and getting in his car.

She started her car and headed home to do an endless amount of homework and get ready for dinner. She was greeted by her aunt as soon as she walked in the door. Unlike when she lived with her mother she now had someone that was there for her almost all the time.

"Hey honey how was school today? Did you do anything new? Make any new friends?" Esme said from the living room as she stood up from the couch and sat her laptop on the table. She ran her own interior design business and it was taking off. So many people love her work, she can hardly keep up with all the offers shes gotten. Yet somehow she still manages to be here when I get home everyday.

"School was school." She laughed as she looked at her aunt. "Its probably the same torture that it was for you back then." Her aunt nodded and laughed.

"I understand what your saying. Yeah school was terrible, I wouldnt go back and relive those days if someone paid me." She gave me a smile and a look of pity.

"As for the other questions, the only thing that happened that was new was that I found out that I have a lab partner thats been absent since a week before I came here and has finally come back. He's...attractive too." At that Esme's face lit up, she loved to talk about boys.

"Oooh what's his name?" I paused for a second. What if she knew him and he wasnt a good person to be around. She bit her lip as she looked into the eyes of her amused aunt.

"His name is Edward Cullen." She watched as her aunts face dropped a little. She fidgeted slightly with her sleeve and wouldnt meet her niece's eyes.

"Um Bella I'm not going to tell you who you should or shouldnt hang out with, its your life to make your own mistakes. But I just want to tell you to be careful around that boy. I wont say that he's trouble but I will say that you should be a bit wary of him." Her aunt had always been like that. She let you do your own thing because she knew that you learn from your mistakes and you fix them and become a better person. It was one of the very many things she loved about her.

"Ok that is duly noted. What is so bad about him though?" He hadnt seemed like a bad person, just a little quiet and mysterious. His friends were that way too.

"Well on to happier topics shall we. I have exciting news! This weekend we are going to Seattle, I have a client that I need to meet there and I wanted you to come too." She smiled looking very excited about it.

"That sounds great!" They talked for a while longer before she went up to her room to do some homework while Esme made dinner. Tonight was sauteed chicken and mushrooms with grilled string beans. Mmmm. That woman was a great cook, she never burnt a thing.

After dinner she finished her homework and got ready for bed. She sighed as her body relaxed into her soft fluffy bed, she knew that within a few hours she was going to disrupt Esme's sleep with her terrified screams and loud sobs, it happened every night and she felt bad about it but she couldnt do anything to stop it.

As she felt her eyes begin to become heavier and her mind drift off into that wonderful place right before the dreams come she thought about the copper haired boy that sat next to her in biology.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

Sick. He was sick again, but not with a cold. This was a different kind of sickness, a worse kind.

He heaved into the toilet again, but unlike the other times before that nothing came up but a clear liquid. He had already heaved out all the contents of his stomach, there wasnt anything left but that didnt matter. Again he heaved violently into the toilet. He had been like this for hours, his body was too weak to move from this spot. He sat with his upper body leaning against the toilet that was cold and smelled reeked of the putrid smell of vomit. His legs were curled beneath him and falling asleep but he couldnt find the strength to move them so he dealt with it.

In other parts of the house his two friends were in the same position. None of them could fix it. From the outside looking in it looked as if they had all three caught some virus but they hadnt, there was a more deeply rooted problem.

He was sure that they all three looked like shit. None of them had gotten any sleep thanks to the cold sweats and the vomiting for hours and hours. This is what happens when you get sucked into this life but he knew this was just a small price to pay for the heaven that was offered in that small plastic bag that was handed back to him in exchange for a twenty. Tomorrow they would all be up and functioning, off to go make more money to blow on their heaven.

The next day

Lights. Bright lights. They blinded him as he opened his eyes. Cold. Cold bed? No cold tiles. Thats right. He had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor the night before to wake up laying in a pile of his own putrid vomit, smelling like shit and looking even worse.

He stood and was forced to grab on to the sink from a wave of dizziness that made his whole world spin and flip upside down. The small mirror over the sink allowed him to see himself. Shit he looked like pure absolute shit. He hadnt shaved in two weeks and he was starting to look like a dirty hobo. He had dark rings underneath his eyes that showed the effects of getting so little sleep. His skin had its usual gray pallor to it that made him resemble looking like a walking corpse. His hair that he used to take pride in keeping perfect was too long and had become tanglesd and knotted with bits of his own vomit stuck in it. He wore the same plain white shirt that he had had on for over a week that had stains on almost every inch of it. It smelled terrible. He smelled terrible.

He let out a loud sigh as he ran his fingers through his knotted hair and walked his way into the living room to see his best friend sitting on the couch looking just as bad. His usually straight blond hair was unkept and tangled, his eyes were rimmed with the same dark circles he had seen on himself earlier and his skin was pale and gray.

"Hey man where's Alice?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal. When he opened the cabinets he saw that there was no cereal, there was nothing but a half eaten jar of peanut butter and a bowl. They didnt have money for food either so there goes another week this year with no food. Yet another small price to pay for their little piece of heaven.

"Work." He said in an irritated voice. He had never liked her job, hell niether did she but it paid the bills and got them what they needed. SPIN. That was the name of the run down joint that Alice worked at. It was a small run down looking building with a big glowing sign out front, anyone could get in, they didnt even card you. The name wasnt even original, the owner named it that because thats what the girls did that worked there, they spun around poles while greasy perverted men threw money at them. Yes it was degrading. Yes it was trashy. But it did a good job of getting them the stuff that they needed, so everyone was happy in the end. She would be too high to remember it once she inhaled anyway so who cared?

"So what are you doing today?" He asked his friend who was on the couch moping and aggrivated, while he poured a glass of water.

"I'm going out and looking for a job. I cant take letting Alice work at that shit hole anymore." He said as he jumped off the couch, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. It was probably a good idea if he went out to look for one too. He could only make so much playing guitar on the corner. Hell somedays he only made fifteen dollars.

He finished his glass of water, cleaned up a little bit to make himself presentable and went to get his own coat to head out and look for a job. A few blocks away he found a little diner that served coffee, he walked in and right away an older lady walked over and asked if he'd like anything.

"Actually miss I was wondering if you have any spots open for hiring." The kind woman smiled and said she'd be right back she was just going to get the manager. A few seconds later out walked an older woman that was a little younger than the other woman that he had met.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked giving him a smile that he could immediately see was fake. This woman just oozed judgement and he didnt like it one bit, but he dealt with it for Alice's sake and asked anyway.

"I was wondering if your hiring." He paused for a second. "I'm open to any job. Bus boy, dish washer, carrying things, maintenance..." He was cut off by the woman.

"Nope you'll be a waiter. You look nice, well maybe if you get some sleep/" She assessed him from head to toe and gave a sharp nod. "Yeah you'll do fine as a waiiter. When can you start?"

"Now?" He had no plans for the day so why not start now and make some money. She walked over behind the counter and tossed him an apron. "You cover the seats on the left side of the restaraunt and Steph will get the right side. Dont spill anything or break anything or your fired." With that she walked through the door to the kitchen and left him to stand there looking confused.

A tall girl with shoulder length blonde hair and a happy smile walked up to him, she had the same apron as he did so he assumed that she was Steph. She was an attractive girl but definately not his type at all, he could find several things right off the bat that he didnt like and never would. Too happy and bubbly. Too talkative.

"Hi my names Stephanie Anne but you can just call me Steph. So Jenna just hired you? Thats nice. You'll get used to her, she can be a bit mean and really bossy sometimes but shes really not that bad. Why do you look like you havent slept in a while? Do you have insomnia? I've met someone with insomnia before and they were really really grouchy. Are you grouchy? You seem a little grouchy, no offense. Your a little pale too. But everyone here is pale so it doesnt matter! Your not allergic to the sun are you? Is it possible to be allergic to the sun?" All she did was ramble on and on and on and on in a never ending stream of questions that she never paused to let you answer.

_Just remember this is for Alice. This is for Alice. This is for Alice. This is for Alice._

Just then in walked a customer that sat at a booth on the left side, which was his side. Damnit. He walked over to the man that was sitting at the table, pulled out a pen and note pad and took the man's order.

"Hi my name is Edward. What can I get for you sir?" The man shot an irritated look at him over the newspaper that he had just opened.

"Cant a man just sit down and read the daggon paper without one of you coming over and botherin' me?" Ok this was a wonderful way to start his first day on the job. His very first customer just _had _to be rude. This was some test from the universe he just knew it.

"Actually sir," he said calmly. "no you cant. You have to order something if you come in here." He pointed over to the sign that he saw when he walked through the door. "That sign says so." The man huffed and pulled out the menu, after scanning it for a second he looked up.

"I guess I'll just have a cup of coffee and a some hashbrowns." He placed the menu back in its place and went back to reading his paper.

Sigh. Well that was handled better than usual. He walked over to the cooks window and clipped the order to the spinning metal contraption that held them and called to the cook in the back that he had an order to make. He quickly found the coffee maker and poured the man a cup of steaming hot coffee, grabbed some creamers and carried it back to the grouchy man.

He sat the coffee down in front of the man and walked away to collect his food. When he got back to the table the man looked up as he sat his food down. The look of regret was clear on the mans face.

"Boy I'm sorry bout the way I spoke to ya earlier. I was just angry after arguin' with ma wife and I took it out on ya." He looked ashamed of hisself and he couldnt help but take pity on the man.

"Sir its alright I'm a big boy. I can handle a little bit of snapping every now and again." He gave the man a smile. "Well sir just call me if you need anything." Soon the man was done eating and had finished his paper so he got up to leave but before he did he grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes.

"No temptation has overtaken you that is not common to man. God is faithful, and he will not let you be tempted beyond your ability, but with the temptation he will also provide the way of escape, that you may be able to endure it. 1 Corinthians 10:13" Then he turned and walked out the door leaving the young man stunned and standing in the middle of the restaraunt. How did he know? Was it really that obvious to people?

At around six thirty in the evening the manager that he now knew to be Jenna came out and handed him a piece of paper with his new schedule on it. "Boy I'm not stupid your not old enough to be out of school yet. Get your ass back to school you work the evening shifts now during the week and your weekends rotate from a double to a morning shift." She paused for a second. "When you come here I want to see you working on homework between customers unless we're packed. Now go home and get some sleep you look like hell." Wow she was forward and he was pretty sure she meant what she said about expecting to see him doing homework between customers.

When he got home Jasper and Alice werent home yet so he spread himself out on the couch and passed out, catching up on some of that much needed sleep.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**So Edward is kind of a druggie but dont worry it gets much worse! :) **

**Hope you enjoy this story so far! Thanks for reading peoples.**


	3. Chapter 3

_She was sitting on her bed listening to her ipod and singing as she tried to do as much of her geometry homework as possible. Her jumped as her door slammed back against her wall hard enough to leave a dent. _

_"Bella. Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" Phil stood in the doorway looking at her with the same glazed over look that he always had when he was drunk. She knew she wasn't going to get out of what was going to happen so she tried to lessen the damage by just a little bit. Maybe he wouldn't go too hard on her._

_"Sorry Phil I was trying to focus on my homework. I guess I didn't hear you." He walked closer to her and she backed a little further back on her bed._

_"Why do you even bother? You know your worthless. Just like your mother. Never going to amount to anything." She didn't react, she had learned a long time ago that it just made it worse. _

_She felt the pain burn through her head as he pulled her off the bed by her hair and threw her to the floor. Instinctively she curled into a ball to protect herself._

_"Why do you think your mother is never home? She doesn't want to have to see what a useless piece of shit she raised. To have to see her failure as a mother." She knew the things that he said weren't true but she could feel the tears stinging her face anyway. It felt as if acid were leaking from her eyes._

_The breath was knocked out of her by a swift kick to her stomach that was followed quickly by another to her ribs. By tomorrow there would be a dark bruise forming. She laid there gasping for breath as he kicked at her legs._

_"Please stop." She whispered unable to speak any louder louder. More tears burned her eyes and her throat stung from that lack of oxygen._

_"If I stop you won't learn anything." He brought his foot down hard on her arm causing her to scream. He stomped on it again and this time there was a sickening crunch._

_He stood above her looking down at her as she cried and tried not to move her body. A sick smirk was stretched across his face as he took in what he had done._

_"Next time you'll pay more attention and answer me when I call you." He walked to her door. "If anything is broken tell your mother you fell."_

She woke up panting and curled in a ball like she had in her dream. Her body was drenched in sweat and her clothes stuck to her body uncomfortably but she couldn't make her body move to get up to change.

The memory of him had scared her so much that she knew she wouldn't sleep anymore that night. Her body shook as she thought of him and the twisted things that he had done for his own amusement.

School had passed by in a blur and she found herself already at lunch standing in line to get food that she really didn't want to eat. After getting her food she sat down at her table and let the others talk amongst themselves as she waited for the bell to ring.

Finally after a few minutes she got up to throw her untouched tray of food away and leave to her next class. Since her gaze was trained on the blue tiles of the cafeteria floor she didn't notice someone in front of her until she collided with something hard.

She lost her footing as she stumbled back and before she could stop herself her head hit the floor with a loud thud. As her vision began to get blurry she knew that unconsciousness was coming and she welcomed the darkness as it came.

He hadn't noticed her until she smashed into him. He watched stunned as she fell back and her head thudded loudly as it bounced off the floor. The sound made him cringe slightly. Hesitating for just a second he bent down and picked her up. She was light as he had expected and her body fell limply across his arms.

The voices from the cafeteria faded as he pushed his way through the doors and made his way down the hall to the nurses office. He looked at her as he walked. She was very pale but not pasty and her hair was a dark mahogany that fell in waves around her face. She was beautiful.

As he walked her face fell against his chest. Normally he wouldn't be doing this but he felt kind of obligated since he had caused her to fall and possibly get a concussion.

He handed her over to the nurse as she frantically asked questions about what happened. He knew things like this didn't happen often at Forks high and the nurse probably wasn't qualified to handle it.

"I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into her and she fell and hit her head on the floor." He paused for a second and then added, "She might have a concussion so you might want to call someone or something." And then he walked out the door leaving the girl there and headed out to his car so he could spend the rest of his day avoiding people and any gossip that they could conjure up from that.

She woke up to bright lights and a slow rhythmic beeping that she immediately recognized. Why was she in the hospital? Her mind immediately flashed to Phil and she could hear as her heart rate sped up. Movement from beside her caused her to look and move slightly away. She relaxed once she saw that it was Esme.

Her aunt looked worried. "Honey your alright. It's ok and probably not what you think."

"Why am I here?" She asked as her eyes darted around the room and she remembered even more why she hated hospitals so much.

"You bumped into someone and fell and hot your head today in school. The boy that you ran into carried you to the nurse ans she called me to let me know that they were taking you to the hospital to make sure you don't have a concussion."

That didn't surprise her at all. She was clumsier than anyone she had ever met and it sucked.

After the standard hospital process that she saw as nothing but a waste of time she was in her aunt's car and home in no time.

She went to bed that night trying to remember who she had bumped into so that she could thank them. And right before she fell asleep she remembered the odd color of bronze that had flashed across her vision before she fell into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since she had collided with him and she hadn't seen him once. Frustrated she walked to her class weaving her way through people and going around groups of students that found it necessary to stand in the middle of the hallway.

Before she made it to her class she felt to arms wrap around her and lay one hand on her stomach. She froze as the terror ripped through her body and the flashback came. The breath on the back of her neck seemed to get hotter and hotter and she panicked but couldn't move.

_She shut the door quietly behind her as she tried to make it to her room without I'm hearing her. Hopefully he was passed out in a drunken stupor on the couch like usual. She sighed as she made it halfway up the stairs thinking she was safe for the night. The arm that wrapped around her made her freeze mid step as she felt the panic rise to her stomach. _

_"Trying to be sneaky huh?" He laughed and she could smell the stomach turning smell of beer on his breath. A hand grabbed her stomach and caused her to flinch in pain as his nails dug into her skin._

_"What were you not going to say good night to me Isabella?" She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck and it made he stomach turn. "That's very mean of you." He said before he jerked her back and flung her backwards down the steps, she landed in a painful position at the bottom. Her head had hot the oak railing on her way down and she could already feel the warm flow of blood that made her hair stick to her head. _

_Desperately she tried to crawl away from him but it didn't matter he was already over top of her pressing a foot into her back which caused her face to push uncomfortably hard against the floor. He laughed again before saying, "Clean yourself up before your mother get's home."_

She jerked violently until she felt the arms release her and she ran to the doors that led outside. The familiar feeling of a panic attack hit her and she slid to the ground when her back hit the brick wall of the school. Her breath came out in shallow pants and then she began to gasp for air. Her body shook and she heard the faint sound of the doors open and close but she didn't care. A pair of black shoes entered her sight but she couldn't place them.

The person had crouched in front of her and she heard a deep voice. "Hey it's ok. He's not here. Your safe." She relaxed a little before her breaths started to even out but her body continued to shake.

"Are you good now?"

"Why did you say what you said?" He scrunched his forehead and looked confused. "When you told me that I was safe and all that. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." He was looking at the ground and then his eyes flashed to hers and he smiled. "You look like you could use an escape plan."

"Yeah. After running out of the school like a freak all I want to do right now is crawl into a ball and hide." She said as she felt a deep blush cover her face and make its way down her neck.

"I have a better idea." He said grabbing her hand and hopping up. Dragging her behind him they made their way to the parking lot. She dug her feet into the ground to try to stop.

"You know we would get to my car faster if you wouldn't do that."

"I cant just go with you. I don't even know you or where or why your taking me."

"Hi my name is Edward. Its a surprise and to show you the right way to have fun in Forks. Two out of three isn't bad now come on."

"You know your curious now. Just come on I promise Im not going to murder or rape you if that makes you feel any better."

"So much you don't even know."

"Your sarcasm is a bit hurtful and highly unnecessary."

"Your kidnapping is a little weird and extremely random."

"Duly noted now get in my damn car." He paused for a second. "Come on Swan don't you want to have some kind of fun in this hell hole that they call Forks?" A few seconds later they were in his car. Why? She had no idea.

He started the car as she buckled her seat belt and then looked over at her as she looked out the windshield at the school.

"Are you ready for an adventure Bella?" And for the first time in a while she didn't over think her answer or even hesitate for a minute.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

_He started the car as she buckled her seat belt and then looked over at her as she looked out the windshield at the school. _

_"Are you ready for an adventure Bella?" And for the first tIme in a while she didnt over think her answer or even hesitate for a minute. _

_"Yes." _

* * *

><p>Five minutes into the ride to God knows where she was already afraid for her life. Since they had pulled out of the parking lot of the school their speed had not been under ninety. Her hand grabbed the seat and she kept periodically checking to see if it was still snug.<p>

"Bella your fine. I drive like this everyday." He said trying to reassure her. Yeah it didn't work. At all.

"That;s supposed to make me feel better?" She tore her eyes from the spot out of the windshield that she was staring at. "Yeah you missed the mark on that one." Suddenly the car jerked to a speed that could have been considered stopped. Thank God there were no cars behind them.

"What the hell?" She screeched from the position she sat glued to the dash when she had tried not to go through it. Edward just sat there looking at her with a smirk.

"Is this an ok speed for you?" They looked at each other. "Or would you like to go a little slower?" Their eyes met for a few seconds and she couldn't help but to notice that his green eyes seemed to sparkle when he was being an ass.

"Smart ass."

"Your so sweet."

They were driving again and this time it was at a somewhat normal speed. She suddenly got the urge to sing so after looking over at him she decided to turn on the she gave up trying to find something that was ok she turned it back off.

"Here." She turned to see him holding a black wire out to her that was plugged into his radio. "Its an ipod cord just plug yours in. We can see if your music is worth listening to."

"Thanks." She plugged it in and scrolled through her list of favorites.

"Pop, rap, or country and you can get the hell out of my car." She smirked as she chose her song.

**I can not take this**

**anymore**

**Saying everything I said**

**before**

**All these words they **

**make no sense**

**I find bliss**

**in ignorance**

Her voice began to mix with the song. At first she started to sing softly but that wasn't possible and she knew it, when music came on it was her escape and she couldn't fight it. When she sang any emotion that she felt wrapped its way around her words and made a sound that most wouldn't expect from her.

**The less I hear **

**the less you say**

**Youll find that out anyway**

**Just like before**

**Everything you say to me**

**Brings me one step **

**closer to the edge**

**and Im about to break**

**I need a little room to breathe**

**Cause Im one step **

**closer to the edge**

**Im about to break**

Another voice began to sing with her and the music. It was deep and low and it sounded beautiful. She looked over to see that Edward was singing along with her and it looked as if he would have the same face that she would when she usually sang.

**I find the answers aren't **

**so clear**

**Wish I could find a way **

**to disappear**

**All these thoughts they make**

**no sense**

**I find bliss in ignorance**

**Nothing seems to go away**

**over and over again**

**just like before**

**Everything you say to me**

**takes me one step closer **

**to the edge**

**and I'm about to break**

**I need a little room to breath**

**Cause I'm one step closer**

**to the edge**

**I'm about to break**

**Everything you say to me**

**brings me one step closer**

**to the edge**

**and I'm about to break**

**I need a little room to breathe**

**Cause I'm one step closer **

**to the edge**

**and I'm about to break**

**Shut up when I'm talking to you**

**Shut up (x3)**

**Shut up when I'm talking to you**

**Shut up (x4)**

**I'm about to break**

**Everything you say to me**

**brings me one step closer**

**to the edge**

**and I'm about to break**

**I need a little room to breathe**

**Cause I'm one step closer **

**to the edge**

**I'm about to break**

**Everything you say to me**

**brings me one step closer**

**to the edge**

**and I'm about to break**

**I need a little room to breathe**

**Cause I'm one step closer **

**to the edge**

**I'm about to**

**Break**

When that song was over she decided to pick another that she always loved to listen to that was a little less angsty. Def Leppard blasted out of the speakers and she turned it up a little bit more. They sang together again but this time it was more fun, they danced and flailed and even made weird song faces. After a few more songs they decided to turn the music down.

"Ok so I have to say Swan your taste in music is fucking fantastic." They laughed and smiled and even at one point had to pull over because Edward couldn't see through his tears.

"You really did that?" He asked through tear filled gasps. She had been telling him about the time that she had been in a school play in elementary school and had to be a tree but she had ended up knocking a line of kids off the stage, destroying one of the props, and breaking her leg.

"Yes unfortunately I did."

"You shouldn't have legs."

"I know."

Eventually the car stopped at a small building that looked oddly like a small warehouse. It was abandoned and there was no one in the parking lot.

"Ok come on Swan." He said as he hopped out of the car. Hesitantly she followed him, why she had no idea.

They reached a large metal door with a lock on it and pulled out a key. Ok so he had a key so this was legal. At least she hoped it was. The door swung open and revealed a big pitch black room. A few seconds later the brightest lights she had ever seen in her life almost burned out her retinas.

"Oh holy hell." She could not even begin to believe what she was seeing.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Ok come on Swan." He said as he hopped out of the car. Hesitantly she followed him, why she had no idea. _

_They reached a large metal door with a lock on it and pulled out a key. Ok so he had a key so this was legal. At least she hoped it was. The door swung open and revealed a big pitch black room. A few seconds later the brightest lights she had ever seen in her life almost burned out her retinas._

_"Oh holy hell." She could not even begin to believe what she was seeing. _

In front of her was a room filled with what looked like every arcade game imaginable. There were blinking machines every where. Her eyes landed on an original pac man game and she almost wet her pants.

"How the hell do you know about this?" She paused for a second and then looked at him with eyes that must have been the size of dinner plates. "Do you own these?" He looked at for a second before bursting out laughing.

"I wish. These are actually George's." He answered once he stopped laughing.

"George?"

"A man that comes into the place that I work all the time. He likes me." She smiled and then looked over at him with a look that clearly asked if she could play them.

"Play anything you want. Break it and Im forced to sell you into Chinese slavery to pay off the damages."

"Why Chinese slavery?"

"It seems like it might be slightly less terrible than Russian slavery. Plus all of our stuff comes from China lets give back for once."

"Ok that's reasonable. To pac man!" With that she took off running and skidded to a stop in front of the pac man game she had spotted earlier.

"Of course. A classic." He spoke fro behind her. He watched her as she demolished the levels.

"I see that you have played this a lot." She smiled remembering back to Pheonix when her mother had had time to spend with her and all the things that they had done together.

"Oh yes." Eventually they moved on to a two player racing game which surprisingly he didn't let her win like most guys did. He actually beat her pretty badly too.

After a few zombie shooting games, another racing game, and a few claw machine rounds they decided to go get something to eat. "Ok Swan where are we going? Tacos, Chinese, or pancakes?"

"Most definately pancakes." She paused for a second and game him a weird look. "Is that even a question?"

"Nope I guess not."

They arrived and found a booth to sit in to wait for their waitress to come over. She didn't even have to look at the menu to know what she wanted. A dew minutes later their waitress walked over with a smile on her face ready to take their order. Unfortunately her eyes seemed to be permanently glued to Edward.

"Sir what would you like to eat today?" She said in a voice that was clearly higher pitched than usual.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and toast." He turned and looked at her over the table completely ignoring the waitresses attempts at flirting.

"I would like blueberry pancakes with bacon on top and a side of sugar dusted strawberries." The waitress walked away looking slightly annoyed that she had been so blatantly ignored.

"Why did you ignore her like that? I mean she was pretty." He shrugged and started t play with the bottle of ketchup that was on the table.

"Why did you leave Pheonix?" That surprised her. She wasn't expecting him to ask her that and especially not in a pancake place.

"Long story." He nodded and looked up at her, he seemed to be studying her face.

"Why are you never in school?"

"Long story." They sat for a second in a somewhat awkward silence before she broke it.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you. You know when I haven't only known you for like four hours." She gave him a smile and he laughed a little.

"I sort of forgot about that part momentarily." The food came and they talked about different things like the weather, bears, Forks, people, and odd restaurant goers. Some people just should not wear neon pink leggings.

When they were finished eating they paid and headed back out to his car. "Its getting close to the time that I should get you back to get your car." She didn't know why but the idea of having to go home already bothered her but she knew that she had to because Esme was already going to be freaking out.

"Ok."

They talked some more about random things and he learned that she could play the guitar and she learned that he can play the piano. Soon they were pulling back into the parking lot just as kids started to file out of the school.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll be that kid that's sitting next to you hating life in Biology."

"I'll be the one hating life just as much." She opened the door to get out of the car after they smiled at each other again but was stopped when he grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Did you enjoy our adventure Swan?"

"Definately."

"Good. There will be more." He smirked at her one last time before she climbed out and walked over to her car. She didn't seem to notice four people staring at her from different parts of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe what he had done. Just going outside and helping her hadn't been intentional at all but he hadn't known that he was walking until he pushed his way through the doors. She drew him to her and he didn't understand it. When he had seen her that first day he couldn't keep his eyes off of her and when she had collided with him all he could think about was whether or not she was ok.<p>

It was the same reaction that he had felt when he saw her face when Mike had grabbed her. The look of fear that had crossed her face made him want to beat Mike a breath away from death. Even from a distance he could see the panic attack coming he had had enough of them to know the signs by now.

He sat there in his car watching her as she walked away toward her own car and thought about their day. He hadn't even shown that warehouse to Alice or Jasper and they were his best friends. It hadn't been something that he had wanted to share with anyone but he wanted to share it with her. That was his safe haven, the one place that no one could find him because no one knew that it existed.

He was glad that he had shown her though. The look of excitement that had crossed her face when she saw the games and the wonder as she took them all in made him just as happy. By the time that they had made it to the pancake place he had felt that he had known her for years instead of four hours.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when his car door opened and he was looking into the face of his best friend. Jasper sat in the passenger seat looking at him like he had grown five heads spontaneously.

"Dude why did the new girl just get out of your car? and why are you smiling like an idiot?" He hadn't realized that he was smiling but he didn't care.

"Man did you get some from the new girl?" His friend laughed from the seat next to him until he shot him a death glare and shook his head.

"No I didn't do anything like that with her Jasper." Though the thought had happened to cross his mind more than once that day. "We just hung out and ate pancakes."

"Ok the more I sit in this car the more bizarre life is getting. Your smiling because you ate pancakes with a girl today?" His friend sat in the seat looking highly confused. A few seconds later the back door of the car opened and Alice fell into the backseat.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Sh said looking back and forth from his confused friend to him. "Clearly I missed something."

"Edward here is smiling like an idiot because he ate pancakes with a girl." She scrunched her forehead.

"Please tell me eating pancakes mean something dirty because I need something to explain that creepy smile on his face." Oh he was still smiling. Oh well whatever.

"Guys this conversation is over." Alice and Jasper talked for most of the car ride home and he was ok with that because it gave him time to think about his day. He hadn't had that much fun in a long time. For the rest of the day his thoughts revolved around his day and the girl that he had spent it with.

For once in his life he went to bed looking forward to the next day and to seeing the girl that had occupied his mind almost constantly.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Guys this conversation is over." Alice and Jasper talked for most of the car ride home and he was ok with that because it gave him time to think about his day. He hadn't had that much fun in a long time. For the rest of the day his thoughts revolved around his day and the girl that he had spent it with._

_For once in his life he went to bed looking forward to the next day and to seeing the girl that had occupied his mind almost constantly.  
><em>

* * *

><p>She had came home to a very angry Esme. It was actually the first time she had seen her so angry. After closing the door behind her she heard her aunt call her from the living room.<p>

"Bella where the hell have you been? I get a call from the school saying that you never made it to your third or fourth period." Her voice was raising. "Would you like to fill me in on where you went?"

She took a breath before speaking, "I had a panic attack today when someone grabbed me in the hallway and I ran outside. When I was sitting there someone came out and started to tell me it was ok and I was safe."

"Who?" Her aunt wasn't going to let her beat around the bush.

"Edward." She paused for a second and watched her aunt's eyes close. "He calmed me down and then he took me to an arcade."

"So you just decided it was completely ok to skip school and not let anyone know while you went to an arcade with a boy you hardly know anything about?" Esme quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Everyone had seen me act like a complete freak and I wanted to get away and he offered me the option so I took it."

Esme listened to her as she spoke and then paused to think for a second before letting her whole body slump over. "Bella you have no idea how worried I was that something had happened to you." Her aunt looked up and she could see the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes. Moving over to the couch she sat down and wrapped her arms around her aunt.

"I'm so sorry Esme I didn't mean to worry you so much." She really hadn't either. To be honest had been more focused on having fun for the first time in a long time and her aunt had barely crossed her mind.

"Bella please. From now on just call me so I know at least where you are and that your ok."

"Of course. I'm really sorry Esme I really didn't mean it." Esme placed her hand on her cheek and smiled.

"Sweetheart its ok. Just please don't make me worry like that again." After filling her aunt in on everything that had happened and how much fun that she had she had gone to her room to shower and get some sleep.

The next morning she woke up feeling happy and rested. Not one nightmare had entered her dreams. That night she was Phil free and it made her feel lighter.

Looking through her closet she decided on a pair of khaki shorts and one of her favorite hoodies that was light green and had cream colored stripes running through it. Leaving her hair down she slipped on a pair of flips flops and practically skipped into her kitchen.

A few minutes later she had devoured an entire plate of eggs, bacon, and toast and ran out the door to her car. She walked into school with a smile on her face, drawing the attention of several students that began to whisper about yesterday's freak out but she wasn't bothered by it

She spent that whole day smiling and waiting for lunch. She couldn't wait to see Edward. Thoughts of the day before kept running through her mind and only made her smile a little bigger.

On her way to lunch she spotted him walking alone. "Edward!" He turned and looked at her with a look of confusion. "Hey."

"Hey." They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds and she felt herself start to fidget. "Spit it out Swan." He said and she saw that smirk start to form on his face.

"I'm sitting with you today." She had decided to be confident. He laughed.

"You sure you want to do that?" You know your friends aren't going to be to happy with you if you do." She shrugged. Why did she care? Most of them didn't even like her anyway.

"They'll deal with it." He just shook his head and turned to push his way through the doors that led to the cafeteria.

She followed him to his table after they bought lunch and she noticed that some people were blatantly staring.

She sat down at the table and only received more staring. This time from the blonde bot and the small girl at the table. "Hey there Pancakes." The blonde boy said as he gave her a smile. "I'm Jasper. You would of course know that if this jackass had any manners." He said gesturing to Edward whose mouth was now full of pizza.

She laughed. "Pancakes?"

"You and Eddie ate pancakes yesterday. Those must have been some damn good pancakes the way this kid was..." He was cut off by a hard kick to the shin.

"What the hell man?" Jasper said as he leaned down to rub his leg and glared at Edward who glared right back. The girl just sat there and shook her head t the two and then turned to talk to her.

"Hi I'm Alice. Those two are idiots." They both laughed as the boys turned to look at them.

Jasper leaned over to kiss her nose. "I guess I'm your idiot." He said before ruffling her hair.

"Dammit Jasper I spent an hour this morning straightening my hair!" He just laughed at her.

She looked over to see Edward looking at her. He smiled and just shook his head. "So what made you want to come over and join us?" He asked as he continued to stare at her.

"To be blunt I just don't like them. Angela is the only one that is nice out of all of them." She smiled. "They whine constantly and about 98 percent of their conversations have to do with sex." He laughed again and then looked over at her old table.

"Yeah I can definitely believe that. You know Mike isn't such a happy camper right now." She looked over in the direction of her old table and saw that Mike was blatantly staring at her with an odd look o his face. She just chose to ignore it and then looked back at Edward.

"Whatever."

The rest of lunch they talked and laughed and she discovered that Jasper was just as sarcastic as her and Edward. She liked them and they asked if she was going to be sitting with them again.

"Is that even a question?"

The bell rang and she headed to Biology with Edward right beside her. "Yay Mr. Banner's class!" Fake enthusiasm clear.

"Oh yeah. Mitosis is fucking awesome!" They sat down at their desk.

"Hey Swan are you ticklish?"

"No." Clearly a lie. You could hear the suspicion in her voice as she answered. She could see the smirk on his face.

"Your lying." He reached out and poked her side making her let out a loud squeak. She could feel her face getting red.

"Did you just squeak?"

"No."

They continued like that. They would have random conversations at lunch and then mess with each other throughout biology.

It was Saturday and he laid sprawled out on the couch thinking about all the things that he had learned about Bella. The fact that she was ticklish or that she was sickened by the smell of cinnamon. She loved pandas and that she refused to watch reality TV for fear of losing a large amount of precious brain cells.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of his cell phone ringing from his room. He made it to his room and answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Edward its me." He almost hung up when he realized who it was.

"Carlisle."

"Yes. I've called to check up and see if everything is going ok. How are you?"

"Things are fine Carlisle. I'm doing good. I finally got a job."

"It's good to hear that son."

"How are things with the case going?" He didn't want to ask but he couldn't help it.

"Garrett's attorney's are still trying to prove that he's not guilty but it's a losing battle son. That man will get what he deserves. The evidence against him is too incriminating. It's only a matter of time before the guilty verdict comes through." He paused. "Have you decided whether or not your going to testify?"

"No not yet."

"That's alright you still have a few weeks left to make a decision. Carmen keeps calling wanting to talk to you but I didn't know if you'd want her to have your number yet."

"Thanks Carlisle. I don't think I want to right now."

"It's fine. Edward do me a favor and take care of yourself. I have to go."

"Bye Carlisle."

"Goodbye Edward."

He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. He hadn't wanted to ask about Garrett's trial but he needed to. For Irina. What that bastard had done to them was horrific, it was something that no child should ever have to go through but especially not Irina. She had gotten it worse. Memories from that night flashed across his mind.

_It was late and he knew better than to wake up Garrett so he chose the window. Climbing up the tree and across the branch he made it to his window and crawled through. As soon as he made it in he heard it. Irina was crying and he knew what was going on. He threw his door open and slammed into her room. _

_He was on top of her with her face pushed down into the pillow to muffle her crying. His hands were holding her arms and she had stopped fighting it. Rage. Pure hot rage flooded his veins. _

"_Get the fuck off of her you sick bastard." He growled out and Garrett turned to look at him with a sick smirk on his face. He got off of her and stood up, his pants were still unzipped and his belt hung down. _

_He ran at him and slammed his fist into Garrett's nose with a sickening crunch. Blood flowed from Garrett's nose but he continued by smashing his other fist against his cheek. Garrett managed to grab his arm and push him back before sending his fist slamming into his stomach knocking the air out of him. A punch to his jaw knocked him to the floor. He could hear Irina screaming but he focused on Garrett. He knew what came next and prepared for it. _

_A kick to the ribs made him scream out in pain. Another quickly followed. He heard footsteps and heard Garrett's loud grunt. Looking up he saw Irina coming toward him as she walked past Garrett's kneeling body. She had kicked him in the balls. Good girl._

_Her pale blonde hair was tangled and her tears reflected the light from the hall. She didn't make it to him because Garret recovered and grabbed her by her hair and flung her toward the bed. A loud thud was all he heard before he jumped up and ran at him again this time kicking him In the back of his leg and he watched it buckle as Garrett fell to the ground. _

_Without hesitation he kicked out again aiming for his head. He knew it had hit wen Garrett's body slumped to the floor. He paused for only a second before running over to Irina. He saw that a dark puddle was forming behind her head from where her head had hit the hard metal of her bed frame. Dropping to his knees he picked her up and cradled her. Tears dripped from his eyes as he realized that he didn't feel her breathing. After a few more seconds of holding her and crying he ran down the stairs to dial 9-1-1. _

"_Hello 9-1-1. What's your emergency?"_

"_My sister...shes dead. My uncle is unconscious. He raped her..." He didn't get to say anything else as a fist connected with the back of his head and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. _

"_You called the cops you little fucker!" He kicked him hard in the stomach. "I told you what would happen. I told you." He kicked him again and again. Suddenly as he started to feel unconsciousness coming a loud crash made the kicking stop._

_Someone behind him screamed, "Put your hands in the air!" He heard footsteps and looked up to see a woman crouched next to him. _

"_Kid your going to be ok." She said as she started to check out his injuries. "My sister." She never stopped working on him. He saw the stretcher that they wheeled her out on, a white sheet covered her body. He lost it. _

_His body shook violently as he sobbed uncontrollably and screamed. He remembered his aunt running into the house to find him and freezing in shock when she saw what he looked like. He could only imagine. _

He picked up the phone and dialed a number that he knew well. "Sam. Yeah I need you to hook me up. I'll be there in ten."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. More about Edward's background will start to show up soon. <strong>

**I really appreciate all of the reviews that I get from you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

_He picked up the phone and dialed a number that he knew well. "Sam. Yeah I need you to hook me up. I'll be there in ten."_

So yeah he definately isn't dealing with his problems in a healthy way.

It had been three days and Edward still hadn't showed up to school and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little disappointed. She had had a lot of fun with him, he made her have fun and that was something she didn't really do very much.

Today was the day that she decided to ask the small girl that sat with Edward where he was. She just wanted to know that he was okay and see if she could see him just for a few minutes. The girl was walking toward her table to find her seat and wait for the blond.

She stopped when she was right across from the girl that had reached her table and sat down. "Hey." She said trying to get the girl's attention, she looked up with a curious expression and gave her a small smile.

"Hi." There was a short awkward silence before she finally decided to speak again.

"Um this might be a little odd but I just wanted to ask if Edward was alright. He hasn't been in school." She watched as an odd looked crossed her face and then was replaced by a blank mask. Odd.

"He's...just sick." She said looking down at the table, for some reason she was trying very hard to avoid eye contact. That didn't sound very convincing but for now she would accept it.

"I wanted to ask if it was okay if I stopped by to see him later?" The girls head shot up and she shook her head furiously.

"No I don't think that that is a good idea sorry." She paused for a second and then sighed. "I'll let him know that you were asking about him alright." Another small smile and then she went back to staring at the table. As she turned to walk away she almost collided with the blond.

"Sorry." She said before looking down at the floor and quickly walking back to her table to sit with a table full of people that thought that she was weird. Yay.

By Friday there was still no Edward and she was beyond the point of worrying. As the final bell rang she shot out of her seat and headed to the parking lot. She had spent the past few days wondering why he wasn't in school and she was tired of wondering. Today she was going to put an end to her worrying, she had decided that she was going to just go over to his house on her own.

There was the small problem that she didn't know where he lived but there was an easy solution to that. She was going to follow the small girl and the blond.

She waited in her car for them to walk out to the parking lot and she wasn't disappointed. She watched them walk across the parking lot and get into Edward's car before pulling out. She decided to be less suspicious and follow a few cars behind.

Eventually she was watching them park in front of an apartment building that was not exactly the most well kept that she had ever seen. It was a tall brick building with paint peeling from the shutters, well the ones that were actually left on the building anyway. She watched them walk into the building before she dropped her head onto the steering wheel. She hadn't thought this through and she only realized that at the last minute.

She didn't even know which apartment was theirs. Add the fact that she hadn't thought of how pissed they were going to be when they opened the door to see her after telling her not to stop by. Shit.

Well it's too late now you're already here. Sighing she took a second to prepare herself before stepping out of her car and walking over to the building that she had seen them walk into. A woman that looked to be in her forties was walking down the stairs.

"Excuse me ma'am. I'm here to surprise my friends but I don't know what apartment they live in. Can you help me?" She turned to look at her with tired looking eyes and tilted her head to the side as she looked at her.

"Honey you don't look like you belong here." She didn't really know what to make of that. What did she mean? "Who are you looking for? I might be able to help."

"They are three people around my age. One is a short black haired girl, there is a tall blond, and a guy with reddish brown hair named Edward." The woman thought for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah I think they live a couple of doors down from me in apartment 7B on the second floor." She thanked the woman for helping her and started to walk toward the stairs but the woman called out to her. The woman had a strange look on her face. "Be careful honey. Sometimes the road that your walking down can make an unexpected turn and you can end up where I am." With that said the woman just turned and pushed her way through the door leaving her standing there confused.

She made her way up the steps and turned down a hallway that seemed to be heading in the right direction when she heard voices coming toward her. She recognized them once they got closer and realized that it was the girl and the blond. A last minute decision had her turning down a hallway out of sight.

The small girl looked sad and she was talking to the blond. "Do you think he is gonna be okay Jazz?" Her voice was almost a whisper but she was close enough to hear. He closed his eyes for a second before answering. "I hope so Ali." They had walked further down the hallway and she couldn't hear them anymore.

With a sigh of relief at not being caught before she really began to worry. What did they mean? Were they talking about Edward? What was wrong with him?

She hurried down the hallway until she found apartment 7B. She became a little nervous as she stood in front of the door but finally she just knocked.

No answer. She knocked again a little louder.

No answer. She reached for the door knob but paused. Was she really going to just walk into their house? That was breaking and entering, which is illegal. Shit. Well she was just checking on him hopefully he wouldnt be too pissed. Or creeped out. She did stalk his friends to find his house and now she was about to walk into his house unannounced.

Whatever she would deal with the consequences. She twisted the knob and it turned easily. Not locked. Quietly shutting the door behind her she walked into the house. "Edward?" She called before waiting. There was no answer. Se walked down the hallway before she heard a small groan It came from a room just a few feet away. The door was slightly cracked so she walked over and pushed it open.

What she saw made her freeze and let out a loud gasp. She had found him...just not the way she expected. He was sitting on the floor of his bathroom. His arm ws held out straight in front of him and tied around his arm was a piece of black cloth that was held tightly in his teeth. His other hand was sliding a needle in his arm.

"What the fuck?" When he had heard her gasp he had looked up and she saw the look of panic cross his face.

"Bella?" He mumbled frantically with the cloth still in his mouth.

**Alright let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

_"What the fuck?" When he had heard her gasp he had looked up and she saw the look of panic cross his face. _

_"Bella?" He mumbled frantically with the cloth still in his mouth._

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The boy that she had spent the day with, who looked so happy and healthy, was now sitting on the floor of his bathrrom shooting up?<p>

Her eyes raked across his slumped form and she noticed that he had dark bags under his eyes, his skin was pale and dull, almost a gray color, and his hair was extremely disheveled. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days or even changed.

"Bella." He managed to choke out as he spit the cloth from his mouth. Still he made move to stand up. "What are you doing here?" Really? She just walked in on him shooting up heroin in his bathroom and the first thing to come to mind is why I'm here?

"I think we should have this conversation in a minute. Preferably not inside of your bathroom." At that moment he seemed to realize that they were still in his bathroom. Instead of waitinf for him to stand she walked out into what looked like the living room. A few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom looking hesitant.

"Bella I..." He went to speak but she cut him off.

"You what Edward?" She said arching an eyebrow. "What can you possibly say that will even begin to make what I just walked in on okay?" Her voice was starting to rise. "What the hell Edward? Why? You seemed perfectly fine a few days ago. What changed?"

His face dropped and he stared at the floor before something clicked and he threw an angry glare in her direction. "Why are you even here? You wouldn't have had to put yourself through that if you didn't show up at my house uninvited." She flinched at that because he had a point, if she hadn't broken into his house or stalked his friends she _wouldn't _have seen that.

"The fact that I'm here uninvited doesn't make what you were doing okay!"

"You're absolutely right Bella. It doesn't. But what can I say to you? Huh? Do you want me to lie? Make up some fucking outlandish story to try to hide what was pretty fucking obvious to anyone with a brain!" He looked absolutely pissed. His breaths were shallow and his nostrils flared.

"Why? Why are you doing that shit?" She said taking a step toward him. "Huh Edward? You seemed smarter than that."

"That's funny coming from someone that doesn't know shit about me. What right do you have to judge me?" His eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm not the one sticking a fucking needle in my arm Edward!"

"You're right. But why do you fucking care if I like to solve my problems by shoving a piece of metal into my arm? I don't like to deal with my problems but you of all people would know what thats like." His mouth stretched into a malicious smile.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Come on Bella. You may not be shooting up but you are damn sure running from your shit just as much as me. What was it Bella? Huh? Daddy issues? Mommy didn't hug you enough? A step dad maybe." She couldn't hide the flash of fear that crossed her face. "Bingo."

Hot tears ran down her face as rage flashed through her body burning red hot through her veins. "Fuck you Edward! I came over here to check on you, to make sure that you were okay. I asked your friend and she said you were sick. She was absolutely fucking right. You _are _sick." Her body had started to shake from the amount of anger that she held for him at that moment. She watched his look of anger fade for a second before he returned again.

"No one asked you to care Bella."

"No one had to. But that's fine. Stick that needle in your arm again Edward see if I give a damn." She turned to storm away toward the door but she couldn't stop herself from hearing the words that he spit at her as she walked out.

* * *

><p><em>You can try to run from it all you want but at the end of the day you're just as fucked up as I am. <em>

He was right. His words had hit a nerve. That is why she slammed the door and ran to her room when she got home. That is why she was laying on her bed crying quietly into her pillow. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't push those words from her mind.

Memories flashed through her mind. Memories that she wanted to forget so badly

He was doing what she had wanted to do for so long. He had found a way to escape, even if it was only temporary.

She spent the rest of her weekend thinking about what she had seen. What she had said to him was horrible but what he had said to her ahad stung far worse. His words had cut deep.

Sunday night she went to sleep envying him. He had what she wanted. He had a way out, a way to run that actually worked. She had judged him, but now she found herself curious. She needed that escape and hopefully he might be able to help her find it.

Monday she found herself driving away from the direction of school. She had made up her mind. He had hurt her but she had judges him. He wasn't completely forgiven and I'm sure that was mutual but she needed his help and she was damn sure going to get it.

She ran up the stairs and made it to the door. As she rasied her hand to knock the door swund open and she was by the shocked face of the short girl that she had talked to the week before. The shock on her face quickly turned to anger before she took a few steps forward closing the door loudly behind her.

"I thought I told you not to come here? But yet here you are blatantly disregarding me for a second time." She narrowed her blue eyes at her before continueing. "I don't know you and I alreadydon't like you. Listen I don't know why you are here and I don't care I just want you to leave."

She held her ground. "No."

"No?" She paused for a second. "I don't believe that I was aking. After what you did Friday what makes you think that you are welcome or wanted here? Seriously who do you think you are?"

"I'm someone who realized just how fucked up they are and wants some help."

"Well now you're getting somewhere." She was startled to realize that while Alice had been yelling at her the door had opened to reveal Edward who at the moment looked slightly amused.

"Alice it's okay. Come in. I think we should probably talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the reviewers and for all of those who added this as one of their favorites or put it on alert!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_"Well now you're getting somewhere." She was startled to realize that while Alice had been yelling at her the door had opened to reveal Edward who at the moment looked slightly amused._

_"Alice it's okay. Come in. I think we should probably talk."_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Alice huffed and stormed past her without saying a word. She followed awkwardly behind Edward as she walked in to the apartment, she had no idea what she was going to say at this point.

To be honest she hadn't really thought that he would even speak to her.

They passed the the living room where the blond guy was sprawled across a small couch. He only glanced up at her for a second before shaking his head and going back to whatever he was doing.

Edward opened the door to what she assumed to be his room and went over to sit on his bed.

"Edward I'm sorry for barging into your house Friday. And I'm sorry for yelling at you and judging you." She paused for a second before continuing. "But I wont apologise for showing up at your house. I was worried about my friend and came to see if he was okay, in my book that's not wrong."

"At this point I really don't care about the fact that you stormed into my house and yelled at me. Fuck it. It's happened before." He lloked at her for longer than she was comfortable with. "You came here to find help. For what?" The look on his face told her that he already had a good idea.

She took a deep breath. "The dreams. The memories. They never fucking leave. Every single time I feel like I may be able to get just a tiny little moment of an escape from them they come back twice as bad."

"Dreams and memories of what?"

"My step dad."

"Want to elaborate on that?"

"Not really." The look that he gave her let her know that that wasn't really a question. "He moved in with my mom and I a few years ago. Things went pretty well at first but then my mom started to work later and he started to drink more." She stopped. This wasn't something she really wanted to talk about.

"Go on."

With a sigh she continued, "It started with a couple of slaps here and there and some name calling. But even that scared the shit out of me. I had never had to deal wit that before ya know?"

"Then it got worse and worse and he would punch and kick me until I passed out. He would find excuses like I had come hom too late or I made too much noise. My mom didn't know. I hid most of the bruises pretty well. Then it started to get to the point where when he hit me I just kind of went through something like an out of body experience."

"I just would do my best to sort of zone out and try not to feel the pain. He liked to see the fear and the reaction to the pain but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Over time I became more quiet and kept to myself. I stayed out as late as I possibly could to avoid it and tried to go through the door as quiet as possible so I didn't let him know I was there. Sometimes it worked but most of the times it didn't."

She had noticed that at certain parts of the story his fists would clench but other than that it didn't look like it bothered him or even shocked him.

"Bella. Did he ever..." _Did he ever what? _She was confused. And then it clicked. She shook her head frantically, her eyes wide.

"No no no no no. He never did anything like that." He exhaled loudly letting all of the air that he had held in escape.

**EPOV**

Thank God.

He couldn't help it that he had exhaled like that. He had been desperately hoping that something like that had never happened to her. That would have just been a bit too much to hear, though that is along the lines of what he had been expecting.

All he could really focus on at that point was how much he wanted to kill that motherfucker. A man like that shouldn't be aloud to exist. Bella didn't deserve that, no one did.

"I don't exactly know how to help you." Her head dropped and she brought her hands up to cover her face.

"I'm sorry. I just...I can't take it anymore. I can't sleep at night, I can't function normally during the day. You saw what happened when Mike touched me. I'm a freak. I just want to be somewhat normal again." She looked defeated. So broken. And at that point she was, he could hear it in her voice.

That man had left her lost and broken. He knew how that felt. The vulnerablilty, the fear, and most of all desperation. So desperate just to find a way out of it, to push away the memories and the fear and just pretend to be normal for a little while.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were sad and it lacked the spark of hope that they had had when she had walked into his apartment.

"Edward. I just want an escape."

**BPOV**

"Help me find my escape." She sounded desperate even to herself, but that was because she was desperate. She needed this.

"Bella if you're asking what I think you're asking then no. I refuse to be the one to damn you to this life."

"You wouldn't be damning me, you would be helping me."

"Helping you? How would that help you? Yeah it gives you a little bit of the escape that you want but it also makes you feel even more lost and out of control." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella you can't ask me this."

"I can. I am. I want this Edward. This is driving me crazy. Every night I wake up in a panic, ever day I walk around scared to death that I'm going to have another break down, and every day I have to deal with that fact that I'm scared to death he is going to find me again. Please Edward I need you to help me."

"No."

"If I try to do this myself I'm scared that I might fuck up. Do too much, the wrong stuff, the wrong way, or even deal with the wrong people. I can't do it on my own."

"I can't"

"Edward ever since I walked into that room and saw what you were doing I've been thinking about this. Before that day I hadn't even considered it an option but now I realize that it is the only option that I have."

"You can't even begin to know how much that makes me hate myself."

"What?"

"If I hadn't been doing that then you would have had nothing to walk in on but now because of what I'm doing I have dragged you down a road that is going to lead you to nothing but unhappiness and regret."

She sat there stunned, looking up at his face that was full of pain. "Bella are you telling me that you are going to do this no matter what I decide?"

"Yes." He backed up until his back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor with his head in his hands. He didn't look up at her.

"Edward?" He didn't answer he just sat there. After a few minutes she was getting ready to leave. He wasn't going to help her so why stay?

"Yes."

"You'll help me?"

"I really don't have a choice." After a minute he stood up without looking at her and walked over to the door. "Stay there." He said without turning around and then headed out into the hallway.

A few minutes later he walked in carrying a small square mirror. _What?_

When he pulled something out of his pocket and dumped it's contents onto the mirror she realized what was happening.

Oh.

He took a small plastic card that was probably a credit card or something and crushed it up before pushng it to form a line.

Shit. She had no idea that he was going to be ready to do this that fast. Suddenly she was nervous. Was this the right decision? Should she go through with this?

"Bella now would be the time to back out. Change your mind. Don't do this." He was pleading for her not to do it. She shook her head and ignored her nerves. She had to do it.

"What do I do?" He groaned and closed his eyes before answering.

"Take this." He held out a small section of a straw. "Put it up to your nose and lean down to the line and inhale." He still didn't look at her.

She followed his directions and noticed that her hands were shaking but ignored it. She put the straw to her nose and leaned down to the mirror placing the straw right on the line and inhaled. She could definately feel when it kicked in. It made her feel great. Fucking fantastic.

Edward was speaking again. "Ok if you feel like you're going to sneeze grab your nose. If you sneeze it gets rid of some of it and from the look on your face I'm guessing you dont want that."

He was right. She wanted to bask in this. She flopped back onto Edward's bed and smiled. She was no longer nervous, that had gone away as soon as she inhaled. Now it was replaced by a pleasant feeling.

**EPOV**

What the fuck had he just done?

He was sure that he was going to hell for that. He had just damned her to a miserable existence. Eventually she was going to blame him for fucking her life up because that is what he just did.

He had opened his eyes to see her leaning toward the mirror with the straw to her nose and that sight had nearly killed him. He knew what she was feeling as soon as she inhaled. The smile that lit up her face a few seconds later was the sign of the false happiness that was kicking in.

At that point she was probably feeling better than comfortable and that was what she wanted. He wanted to kick the shit out of himself for what he had just done but he didn't have to worry because as soon as he told Alice and Jasper they would do it for him.

"Edward. Do I have to go home now?" She asked him as she layed on his bed looking at him. She couldn't be serious?

"Are you fucking crazy? I'm not going to let you leave while you're fucking high. I'm an asshole but not that much of one." Yeah like he was going to let her get high for the first time in her life and then just throw her out to drive home and do God knows what else.

"So what now?"

"Hopefully you'll realize that that was the bigest fucking mistake of your life, sober up, and never touch that shit again." She snorted, it would have been cute if he wasn't so worried about what was going to happen.

"Edward why do you do this stuff?" Shit.

"Lets save that for another time." She didn't push any further even though he could tell from where he was sitting that she wanted to.

"When did you start doing this?"

"A few years ago."

"You didn't seem high when we hung out."

"That is because I wasn't."

"Oh." A few minutes of silence passed. "Are you going back to school?" He hadn't really thought about that but he was pretty sure that he should. You can only miss so much time before they kick your ass and tell you to get out.

"Yeah probably."

"Are you going to ignore me?" Why would she think that? At this point he _couldn't _ignore her. But even then he didn't want to.

"No I won't ignore you."

"Good because you're the only friend I have." That wasn't true she had a lot of friends. Hell Mike practically followed her everywhere she went.

"You have friends."

"No I have Jessica and Lauren who say they are my friends but talk about me behind my back. Mike who wants to get in my pants along with Tyler and Eric. Oh and there is Angela. She is nice but I don't forsee any girly bonding moments in the near future."

"Why do you think that Jessica and Lauren talk about you?" She sighed and then flipped over on her stomach and turned to face me.

"I was in the bathroom one day and they walked in and didn't realize that I was there. What they said wasn't very nice."

"What did they say?"

"I was plain, nothing special, I was a freak and then they went on to talk about the incident in the hallway and then that I was probably a slut because I..." She stopped talking abruptly.

"Because you what?" She just shrugged. "Bella."

"Fine. Fine. Because I went off with you that day. They assumed that I slept with you." What the fuck? He started chuckling but it turned into a full blown laugh.

She sighed and looked down. "Yeah that was my response too. That was absolutely ridiculous. Clearly that would never happen."

"Why do you say that?" She let out another snort.

"Edward take a look at yourself and then take a look at me. Two comepletely different ends of the spectrum."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm plain. Plain brown hair, plain brown eyes, pale skin, freckles, nothing really stands out. But you, you have some kind of thing going for you."

"Are you blind? Or do you just not own a mirror?" She looked up with a confused expression on her face. "

Your hair isn't plain brown it had red in it. Your eyes remind me of chocolate which kinda sucks sometimes by the way. I look at you and start thinking of chocolate and then I get hungry and feel like a hormonal chick. Awesome." She giggled and he had to laugh a little too.

"As for the fact that you are paler than an albino you should pay more attention the fact that you dont have to ear makeup for your skin to look great. Seriously do you see how much make up Lauren cakes onto her face to make it look smooth? It's almost sad." She laughed and pushed her face down into the bed to muffle it.

"And what the hell do you have against freckles?"

"The fact that they make me look like a polka dotted freak."

"Yeah okay. I see maybe three places that have freckles."

"Then you are clearly the blind one."

For the next hour that sat like that. They talked and joked and laughed and he even had a pillow thrown at his head at one point. That was until Jasper knocked on the door. He didn't wait for an answer before walking in.

**BPOV**

She watched the blonde boy walk into the room and glance down at Edward and then he shifted his eyes to look at her. And then all hell broke loose.

"Edwrad what the fucking hell man?" He yelled at the boy who was now trying to stand up from the floor. "You got her high?"

"Look you don't know everything okay." She watched as Edward tried to stay calm. At that point she was confused and a little scared. The blond made her uncomfortable.

"What more do I really need to know? You brought her to your room and got her high." The blond's eyes were narrowed at Edward and he looked extremely pissed.

She didn't know why but at that moment she felt the need to stand up for him. She jumped up off the bed. "I asked him to." He looked over at her and then glared at Edward again.

"Oh that's just fucking great man."

"You don't know the circumstances okay. Let me just talk about this later."

"No. Explain this shit now."

Once again she decided to speak up. "I came over looking for help and he helped me. I've had a really fucked up past and I needed a way out for bit."

"Everyone has a fucked up past. So your brilliant idea was to do heroin? Go see a fucking counselor not drug coated mirror."

"Yeah so they can patronise me. Not likely." That guy was pissing her off. What business was it of his what she did or didn't do?

"Jasper just get the fuck out of my room."

"No! You need to fucking tell me why you decided to get some chick with daddy issues high in our fucking house."

"Excuse me?" She shrieked. How fucking dare he? He didn't know anything about her.

"Oh what did I hit a nerve? Did daddy not hug you enough? Is that why you decided to come here and get doped up in my fucking house?"

She didn't realize what she was doing until she had done it. Jasper was holding his hand to his bleeding nose with a pissed off look on his face.

She didn't realize what she had been doing. But she had punched right in the face. Now there was blood dripping from his nose and he was cussing up a storm.

Wait. Blood.

A wave a nausea hit her and her vision blurred but as she was passing out she heard a shrill voice screech from the doorway.

"What the fuck is going on?"

* * *

><p>Ok guys I need some more reviews and a little bit of help finding spelling errors! I miss a lot of them so feel free to help me find them. Thanks :)<p> 


End file.
